darkrealmofsparkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lex (Zimmeh) Character Profile
Lex (better known as Zimmeh) is on of the many Canon characters in the DarkRealmofSparky. She is an alien species known as Irken, but disguises as a human outside of the Realm for security reasons. She is usually solitary, but has two companions one might call "Family". A small SIR unit named Alex and another Irken affectionately reffered to as "Cousin" named Jandro. Apperence Compaired to other members of her species, Zimmeh looks like a typical Irken. However, she does differ from most Female Irkens. Female Irkens tend to have curled antennae and big, thick eyelashes. Lex appears to have much smaller, less obvious eyelashes and straiter, more Male-like antennae, except for a slight crimp in the center of each antennae. Her eyes are a deep shade of Violet-Blue with a large apperence that covers half of her face, which is a medium shade of greyish minty-green. She wears the standard Irken uniform in the same hue of Violet-Blue as her eyes, as is Irken tradition. She also wears pink sleeves and collar, black elbow-leangth gloves, and black military boots with thick, white soles. She is often seen with a small, grey necklace, which she sometimes hides under her shirt. Finally to top it off, her PAK, which is grey with Violet patches. Personality Zimmeh tends to be calm and collected most of the time in the DarkRealm, being able to tolerate all of the madness that occurs. However, she does have the tendancy to loose it one and a while, usually caused by temptation or being provoked. She also has the habit of using lingo or slang when she talks, which matches with her smart-aleck mouth. Despite her usual hostility, she is friendly towards newcomers and welcomes them warmly. She does have a few weaknesses that occasionally lead to her outcast and even demise. She has an undying desire for sugar in any form, describing it as her "Cocain". She shows the traits of a drug addict when in the presence of any form of sugar and will do anything to obtain it, even going as far as mauling someone for it. She will accept nearly any kind of sugar, even drinking Snow-Cone syrup. This intense desire for sugar has often lead her to outcast, injury, and even death. Common Experiences/Facts Zimmeh has been in the DarkRealm long enough to accompany some common experiences. One is her Quote-Unquote "Crush" on Invader Zim. She has had a long-running facination with him, and until she joined DarkRealm it was under wraps. She spends time prattling on about him, and if he is absent, mourning over it. When he is present, she enjoys being by his side and poking fun at him, much to his dislike. Even though she has been shot down and denied countless times, she refuses to give up, saying that she "will break him". Another common occurance is her habit of dying. Despite her cool and calm nature, she still has the unfortunate habit of meeting her early demise. There are many ways she perishes, but the most common culprit is exploding. Npt many are sure how she is able to do this, but when she gets too upset or even excited she combusts and explodes on the spot. Despite her obvious mortality, she is able to continue to reside in the DarkRealm throug Black Magic. By sumoning a Witch Doctor, she can be resurected under the circumstances that all of her body parts are present. If she is not resurected, she manifests herself as a phantom and is able to continue socializing with the other mortals. She may stay in this form for as long as she likes and be resurected back into a body as she wishes. Finally, she is known for summoning company to the chatroom, specificaly three people. One is her Standard Issue Information Retrival Unit by the name of Alex. When she summons him, she requires that he wears a kitten disguise to appear more average, but also for her own pleasure. Next is her "Metaphorical Cousin" Jandro, another Irken. She calls him this because Irkens cannot be related to each other because of their cloned origins. However, she shares a bond with him like family, so she calls him "cousin". Finally, she has a friendship with a character that was forgotten by many, but still loved in the DarkRealm, Robot Jones. She calls on him for comfort and even a shoulder to cry on. Since he is usually quiet and meek, she usually relies on him to listen to her or just as a metal pillow. Category:Characters